Darkness Falls
by miss.carla
Summary: Hermione Granger is tired of being a tag-along, all she wants is to have a real friends.Draco Malfoy has always been the bully at Hogwarts.After his fathers' death, he grows to be worse than ever, dragging someone else along with him.
1. Prologue

Title: Darkness Falls  
  
Author: Carla  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Genra: Love. Romance. Hate. Murders. Twists.

**Disclaimer:** For the thousandth time, I do not own these characters, nor places, unless they are unfamiliar to you in any which way. The places and characters you do recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, and the publishing companies of the Harry Potter series.

**Summary:** Hermione Granger is sick and tired of being a tag-along, all she wants is to have a real friend. To change her life. To be different. Not physically, but emotionally.  
Draco Malfoy has always been the bully at Hogwarts, everyone but the Slytherins hate him. After his fathers' sudden death, he grows to be worse than ever, dragging someone else along with him.  
They've hated each other since they met, but when Hermione realizes how wrong she was all her life, things begin to change.  
Love. Romance. Hate. Murders. Twists

Prologue:

When your life is ruled by being evil and there's no escaping it, you learn things no one ever knew before. When your heart and soul is empty and you feel no pain, something is bound to happen.

In this case it happened sixteen years after being taught to be evil and living his life on his own, for the first time he suffered. It felt like a great lump in his stomach and everything was blind. Tears falling down his cheeks for the very first time.

...

Anger flowing in his body. Muscles tight and sore. Deaths. Murders. Life. And some could say that this handsome boy could never have real joy or meaning in whatever he called his life, but after landing on his fate, things lead to others, and that lead him to love.

But when you hate, kill and suffer, love can not be amongst them. It all changes, everything will hurt, things turn worse and pain shudders down your body. That's when darkness falls over your body and takes control. All you need is one thing to be able to live again. The have what you want, it's simple, revenge. Revenge on the person he loves, on the person he hates, love on the entire world maybe; but one thing is for sure, he wants what they took away from him, his life.

Everyone suffers, some more than others, others less than some; but in the end there is no escaping it. There are two types of people: those that are evil and the ones that try to live their lives as perfectly as possible.

But when things start to happen, there is no escape from pain. From sorrow. From Tears. You have to face it, and while some face it with murder, others face it with love. Those are two differences that can't be joined.

When one little girl tries to fix her life, a life she thought was perfect; when that girl tries to be evil and nothing will work. When that sixteen year-old girl will trust the first person that made her realize or believe that what she understood was wrong, some awkward things start to happen, for one; love interferes, and like I said before, evil, love, pain and joy are four things that together do not blend in; they cannot mesh, nor work together. It makes a contrast, it explodes, it hurts...everything changes and that's when Darkness Falls.


	2. Introduction

Epilogue:

It was on the summer I turned sixteen. I realized what my father had meant when he told me that there is no such thing as right or wrong, only power and those too weak to seek it. At first I didn't understand it and it was all a blur to my head, but when my life changed completely I started to understand every single word of what he had said when he was alive, when he was by my side. My life had gone to one extreme to the other. My perspective of the future was revenge...

...

It wasn't until three years ago that I realized the true meaning of life. Ever since I was a baby, I knew the difference between right and wrong until he stepped into my life. I could hardly believe what I heard, he showed me how everything really works and what I had believed had been a lie, a joke. That since forever, I had been wrong, I going the wrong way, following those too foolish to realize what was happening. I was taught, and I changed, and when I changed, thing lead to others and I started to do something that never in my life I had managed to form. Love between to people, between a man and a woman.


	3. The Beginning

Chapter One- The beginning

I walked down the stairs and I saw the first floor and I remembered perfectly the day my father died. My house was dark and cold, my mother was locked up I her rooms crying her heart her heart out once again. I stepped onto the front lawn and sat on the damp grass. As raindrops fell over me, I closed my eyes and let my tears slip away. My back fell on the grass and I remembered back two weeks...it was my entire fault. If it weren't for me he'd still be alive, he'd be right by my side giving me my birthday present. As I suddenly remembered my years as a child. My parents had always chosen my friends, my personality, and my home, my everything. At first I hated it, but now I realized it was the best for me.

It was the middle of the summer, and all I wanted to do was go back to Hogwarts, away from this Hell that I was living in. I never really thought I would ever say that, but since everything changed this summer, I wanted to get away from here. I didn't want to accept my present and future, I wanted my past to stay as it was and be my present and future. All I wanted was to go back being the most wanted guy in school, besides Potter. I wanted to be surrounded by friends and my cronies Crabbe and Goyle. I wanted to step back into my real world, being evil and torturing smaller ones. It was my life. But in my life, not all things were fun; I had a secret, a horrible and dark secret. If anyone found out I'd go to Azkaban the wizarding jail, once guarded by Dementors, now by dragons. It was the fear of any dark wizard, going there would lay their fate, their destiny, their future.

I let my last tear drops fall, I dried my eyes and stood up. The sky was cloudy and the rain was still falling; my clothes were soaking wet, but I didn't mind...I walked into my house; it was surrounded by wizarding items, books, objects. House elves running around the house with dismay. I smirked as I stepped in. I took a deep breathe and walked further into my house, again, finding my mother crying in the kitchen. She turned around once she heard my faint footsteps; her eyes were red and swollen. Her hair was a mess, all ruffled up and it wasn't brushed. It was an awkward thing that my mother hadn't brushed her hair, she had always been one of those that cared much about her looks. But since my father died, nothing has been the same.

"Draco hunny," my mother sobbed as she wiped her tears away. "Your Hogwarts letter arrived."

I walked over to her side and took the letter form her hand. I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. I had never in my life done that, but I knew she felt lonely, so I did it.

I took a seat next to fireplace, it wasn't on because the fireplace cleaner was working, last time, we left the fireplace on and it got burnt, we had to buy another one. It was rather funny watching the brush flying all over our mansion covered in fire. I slightly chuckled to myself and opened my letter:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy:_

_I am pleased to inform you that once again you have been chosen to be one of Hogwarts most honored, by being one of our 6th year Prefects. This year, a difference form last year, being as it is your 6th year, you will have to share a common room with the two Prefects' from the assigned house. _

_Congratulations!_

_This letter includes your school supply list and the results for your O.W.L.s _

_We shall be pleased to coma around on seeing you September first. The Hogwarts express leaves at 11:00 A.M on Platform 9 ¾._

_Respectfully,_

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

A rush of extreme excitement ran through my body as I tore open the O.WL.s results. Once I read them I was very satisfied and pleased.

CLASS: WRITTEN: PRACTICAL:

Astronomy E E

Care of Magical Creatures A A

Charms E O

Defense against the Dark Arts O O

Divination A A

Herbology E O

History of Magic E E

Potions O O

Transfiguration E E

I smirked. I knew that Professor Snape had given me a few extra points.

At the very bottom of the parchment was written:

Total of: 7 Owls

...

A wooden house at the north of London. Everything seemed perfectly fine. Nobody would ever think that a muggle-born witch would be sitting by a television set and reading a letter that came by owl. But me and my friends knew better, I lived in a muggle town, of course, filled with muggles. When I was eleven I learned that magic existed and that I would be entering the finest school of Witch and Wizardry there is, ruled by the most powerful Wizard there is; Albus Dumbledore.

I finished reading my letter and the first thing that crossed through my mind was that I'd die if I'd have to share a common room with the Slytherins. At least I knew that Malfoy and Parkinson weren't going to be this years Prefect's after last years event at Hogwarts. I easily put that thought of my head and continued reading my all-time favorite book "To Kill a Mockingbird". I hadn't even read two lines when an owl swooped in and landed on my arm. This time it was Hedwig, Harry's owl. Enthusiastically, I tore open the envelope, of course expecting good new as always:

_Hermione!_

_Hey, How are you? Hope you're great. My summer has been so far wonderful! On my third week at the Dursley's, the Wesley's rescued me. With Fred and George's business (which is going great), they paid their whole family including me, a vacation to America! Wow! We're in a small magical town in New York, it's really amazing. Tomorrow we're going to the muggle towns. The Weasley's especially Mr. Weasley, he's really enjoying the amazing muggle tools. It's actually really funny. _

_We're really sorry that we didn't invite you Hermione! It as just so sudden...I guess we kind of um, forgot. I hope you forgive us._

_Your friends,_

_Harry_

_P.S: Ron says hullo and wants you o know that he's prefect again. He's not too happy about it. He's looking very much like the twins saying that it'll take all the fun out of his life. Oh yes, and Ginny's prefect too. She's really pleased._

My heart sank. Again, Harry and Ron were having all sorts of fun and I was stuck here doing nothing! I know it was wrong of me to be jealous since I had spent all of last summer with Ron, but it had only been for a while. I had always watched Ron and Harry talking and understanding each other very clearly, and I was always left out.

All I needed was a friend, my very own true friend that I could trust. Someone I could always and forever be by her side and her by mine. I had never been very popular. Since I was in first grade, I had always been known as Know-it-all Granger; I never really cared I had been too busy stuck into books to even mind that I had no friends. But when I entered Hogwarts, for the very first time I found two friends that actually cared about me and loved me for whom I am and didn't mind how I was. But I had always felt a tinge of sadness, because Harry and Ron always had something in common, while I was there trying to find a way to fit into their minds.

I shook my head and tried to forget about the horrible moments I had suffered in my life. I pulled back my bushy brown hair out of my eyes and face and continued reading, not fully paying attention to the book. I grabbed a pin and held my hair back letting the breeze rush down my spine and back.

...

Only two weeks left until I went back to Hogwarts. I had felt lonelier ever day, stuck in my house listening to my mother cry day and night. I had seen my girlfriend Pansy Parkinson the day before and that got my spirit up and back to normal, but once I stepped into my house I started remembering back to that day. I would remember my father clearly as if I had just seen him.

He was tall, icy blue eyes like mine and dirty blond hair. The same smile as me and anyone could tell I was son. He was wonderful to me; every day he'd send me boxes of chocolate to fulfill my day with candy. I smirked as I remembered him. He was a death eater, the most loved death eater there was. The Dark Lord had a very big affection towards me and my father, I was like his son to him; he had showed me many things letting me understand how life really works. How muggles and mudbloods are good-for-nothing, worthless people. And since I had learned that I had tortured every muggle born of mudblood lover there was at Hogwarts.

As I realized that I was late at meeting my two cronies Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, I dashed down the stairs nearly knocking over the newest house-elf, Kretcher, I very annoying house-elf as a matter of fact. But he was worth having in the family. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my Hogwarts letter and went over to the fireplace. I quickly put some Floo Powder on my hand and throwing into the fire yelling "Diagon Alley!" I stepped into the fire and started feeling a rush of dizziness. I saw the familiar rainbow of swirls, they belonged to wizarding houses and just before I landed I saw a swirl of red, a lot of red-orange.

_Must belong to the mudblood lovers Weasley's red hair. _

The swirls stopped, I gracefully stepped out starting to realize my head was throbbing. I brushed the dust off my clothes and headed towards Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

Once I walked out of Gringotts, pockets full of gold, I walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies to see that Potter and Weasley were there, goggling at the window. I smirked. _Must be some new broom and they're fussing about it._ I motioned myself over there and my jaw dropped as I saw the newest broom in stock.

The Rush. That's what it was called, I gapped at it. The handle was silver and the name was carefully written in gold, strips of a silvery gold were all around the broom. It was laying in mid-air; many children were jumping as if trying to grab hold on it.

Stepped into the shop and went over to the counter.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, I suppose you are here to buy our newest broom."

I smirked.

"Of course I am." I said evilly, making sure Potter and Weasley heard me.

"I knew you wouldn't leave to Hogwarts without one, I reserved one especially for you."

He went to the back of the shop and came back carrying a gold box. He carefully placed it on the counter and I saw the words The Rush written in silver over the gold. He opened the box and I saw it laying there. The brand new broom.

"Amazing isn't it?" He asked me. "Favorites for the next World Cup. Fastest one there is."

"I can imagine." I said. I had never before been speechless, but this was just amazing.

"70 Galleons." He said.

It didn't surprise me. I pulled out my money carrier and counted out 70 Galleons, I pushed them over to Mr. Valentine and he put the box in a bag and handed in over to me.

I turned around and walked out the store. Next to me I heard an exasperating voice.

"Harry, you've got to get one, look, Malfoy's got one." When I heard my name I swirled around and smirked as I saw Potter and Weasley. Time to have a little bit of fun. I walked over to them. Weasley just gapped at me.

"Too bad your fat mum doesn't have enough money to buy you a broom Weasel. Pity." I laughed.

"Malfoy, go away." Potter yelled at me.

"Oh what are you going to do if I don't? You're going to cry over to that old prune Dumbledore?"

"No. I'll curse you." This voice belonged to neither Potter nor Weasley. It belonged to mudblood Granger. I laughed harder.

"Oh yeah? You'll get expelled mudblood. Maybe you should use your brain!"

...

My temper was getting very aggravated by now. I was sick and tired of him already. 5 years of torture, humiliation and disgrace. I pulled out my want and pointed it at him.

"Malfoy, I advise you to stay away this year. My temper had gone off the line and I'm not supporting any of your bull this year." I said stonily.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he said sardonically.

"You better be!" Ron yelled out at him. "Now that your daddy isn't alive he won't be able to save you!"

Ron was just got out of hand. He was in trouble now. Malfoy walked smoothly up to Ron and grabbed his neck; he detained him against the nearest wall.

"Speak anymore about my father; I swear I'll kill you. And I'm not joking."

He released Ron and turned around and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ron! Are you alright?" I shrieked as I jumped over to him.

"Hermione, are you mad? You could have gotten into serious trouble if you had done magic!" Harry said looking at me directly in the eye. I chuckled.

"Oh don't spoil the fun Harry! I'm just so tired of Malfoy, he's been going on and on about us three and I want him to stop, for good."

"Hermione, Hermione, me too..." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

I laughed. "So Harry, are you getting the broom?"

"I don't know. I really want it, but my firebolt it just really significant to me."

I nodded. I understood perfectly. It was his godfather Sirius Black that gave him the Firebolt. Sirius was now dead; he had died at the end of the previous year. He meant very much to Harry and we all missed him tremendously.

"But you know what?" He started. "I think I will buy it. After all, if Malfoy bought one, I should also; it would be really hard to beat him this year."

"Bloody brilliant mate!" Ron yelled out making several disturbed witches jump. I stared at Ron bewildered and then, motioned Harry to go inside to buy the new _Rush. _


	4. On The Hogwarts Express

A/N: I forgot to mention that I wrote this story way back...I posted it on , if you find any mistakes please, please tell me! Thank you! Enjoy! BTW: You'll find my chapters long! LoL...

Chapter Two- On The Hogwarts Express

As Harry, Ron and I continued walking through a sunny day at Diagon Alley, my thoughts were brought to the letter I received from Harry.

"Harry, so how was your trip?"

I could see it in his eyes that he was astonished that I had asked him such a question, knowing that I would be taken aback by not being invited. But I had made a decision, I was not going to loose our friendship because of a trip, I was going to act as if I didn't cared.

Harry straightened his face and hit Ron in the arm as if telling his to answer for him.

"It was bloody brilliant Hermione! You should have been there!" That was a big mistake to say.

I stopped walking and gazed at the two of them for a few seconds. Harry had closed his eyes, I knew he was wishing for me not to break down and start yelling at them; and Ron had just gulped. He had an 'I-wish-I-hadn't-said-that' expression on his face.

"Well, um, it doesn't matter! Maybe we can go all three of us together next year!" I replied trying to be as optimistic as I could.

Their faces beamed. They were glad that I wasn't mad. I laughed and I tried to continue walking without having an eccentric feeling that I was being followed.

...

I was sitting at a nearby table. I saw as the three of them walked delighted that Potter had a new broom. I rolled my eyes and paid close attention to what they were saying. I had a feeling they knew something about the death of my father, it was conspicuous.

I heard them talking about some sort of _trip_, and I am not dense enough to believe little Miss Granger was content about not being there. I could see it in her eyes. I could tell that once again mudblood Granger was left out by her believed best friends. I smirked to myself.

Granger. She was a girl, not a pretty girl. She had bushy brown hair, always up in a bun or with a pony tail. She was famous Potter and his side-kick Weasley's best friend. She was a know-it-all. It's simple; she was always buried in books, doing nothing fun. Always perfect! It annoyed me very much that she was a better student then me. That she got better grades, but I'd beat her this year. For father.

I stood up and continued buying my school supplies. And thankfully I didn't meet with the mudblood and mudblood lovers again.

By the end of the day, I was still in Diagon Alley, this time, I wasn't alone. My girlfriend Pansy Parkinson was with me. At 6:30 we left and went back to my place. My mother was in her room and didn't hear when I arrived. I led Pansy to the bottom floor. Nobody ever went there but me. The room was vast. It had a long couch and two armchairs. It was all decorated in green.

Pansy and I sat closely together on the couch; she lay on my chest and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Since last year it had been this way. I could tell we were meant to be. It was exactly what I wanted. She was a Slytherin. Muggle and Mudblood hater, everything between us was perfect. I truly loved her.

I solely led my mouth to her cheek and kissed it. She lifted her head up and looked at me directly in the eye. Her mouth and my mouth joined as I wrapped my arms around her waist as she positioned her hands and arms over my neck and shoulders. My mouth traveled along her neck and I drew it up to her mouth again my mouth searching her mouth. A pattern grew between us. We stopped. We smiled to each other and she stood up.

"I've got to go. Father wants me to go you-know-where." She told me.

"Yes, I have to go there too. For your ceremony." I replied.

She smirked at me.

"Just make sure no one sees you."

"Of course I won't, I'm going to travel by floo to where he is hiding."

I draped my arms around her waist and we walked tightly together to the fireplace.

She grabbed some Floo Power and kissed my lips.

"Parkinson Mansion!" she yelled out and stepped into the fire disappearing.

As I saw her go away, I lazily sat on the couch and rethought of going to the ceremony. I haven't gone since the day my father die, I should go...or Master would be mad. Or, I think he'll be able to understand. I wasn't ready for facing him; he was like a second father to me. I grandfather. Something like that, he thought me everything I know about the dark life. I decided not to go, until I found a way to get revenge, I wouldn't step back in there.

I stood back up and left towards my room. It was fairly early and I would be doing nothing tonight. As I rested myself on my bed, I closed my eyes as I started to feel a vast pain on my right arm. I was used to it already, it's been happening since the end of the previous year. I placed my hand over where the pain was and held it tightly. After staying like this for 15 minutes, the pain stopped.

The house was now dark and cold, I heard a creak down stairs. I stood up and opened the door. Down the hall was covered in darkness, all I saw was a dot of light, coming from a wand probably. I started walking down the steps, when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in a closet.

"Draco, where have you been all these weeks? The dark Lord is waiting!"

At first I didn't recognize the voice or his face. But after stepping closer I saw that is was my cousin Damien Malfoy.

...

The rest of the afternoon was splendid, I had been once again with my two best friends, but every time they started talking about their trip or something they would do together, alone, I would get a twinge of jealousy in my mind. I dashed into my room jumping onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling, mindlessly thinking about my day. Crookshanks climbed on my bed and lay on my stomach. He crawled closer to my face and started nipping on my finger.

"Crookshanks...stop it!" I giggled.

Of course, Crookshanks would not respond me, but I had gotten the hang of talking to my cat.

I heard my mother enter the front door and into the kitchen, she placed her purse on the right chair of the table and then walked over to the sink and washed her hands. She dried them and then started walking upstairs to her room. I waited until she closed the door to her bed room so I could open the door and walk downstairs.

I saw a magazine lying on the kitchen table. I picked it up and sat on one of the chairs. I skimmed through it and stopped when I reached to a picture of Richard Gere. He was my all-time favorite muggle actor, he was wonderful and handsome. He was like my prince charming. I smiled to myself.

When I was a little girl, I remember I would tell my mother that my blue Prince charming would come on a white horse and take me away. All my mother would do was chuckle and tell me that I would have to settle with a doctor. I'd ignore her and keep my thoughts clear of what I wanted in life. Maybe it was because of this that I had no boyfriend, or even had one.

The times Victor Krum had asked me to be his girl, I, stubbornly had always refused. He just wasn't my prince in his shinning armor; he wasn't even what I would have to settle with if my prince didn't show up. Maybe I had not guy in my arms because I was looking for the right one, my one and true prince.

But out there, there was no one. No guy that deserved my hugs and kisses; no guy that was worth me crying for. Victor Krum was the opposite of what I wanted; he's rich, famous, stuck-up. He was a good friend, but no, not more than that. Maybe Harry would seem perfect for me, even though he's famous, he's not self-centered. But friends are friends, and no more than that and the same goes for Ron.

I sighed and placed the magazine on the coffee table. I stood up and walked over to my room, changed into my sleeping gown and slipped into my bed. It took me hours to fall asleep, and once I did, I felt different. I knew something was going to happen to me this year.

...

"Damien, what do you want?" I asked very irritated.

"Draco, you're joking right?" he laughed. "Ever since Uncle Luscious died, you haven't gone to any of the Ceremony's, the Dark Lord sent me to fetch you."

"To fetch me? So what am I, an item you can go and _fetch_?" I forced out.

"Get ready and let's go, he won't accept your tardiness." His slithery voice snapped at me. He sounded exactly like my father. And for some reason because of sounding like my father, it made me follow his orders.

I walked back to my room and got changed. Over my clothes I put my black cloak on and covered my head with it.

...

As me and Damian walked along the cold streets, wind brushing along out faces, and no excitement in me. I hated my cousin, he was a wrench. Always in the way, in the centre of everything, everyone absolutely venerated him. Of course, I was not jealous...why would I, Draco Malfoy is jealous of _him? _I had everything I wanted...and I could get anything I want! I smirked to myself into the dark and looked around the desolated streets of London. Ever since I could possibly remember I had been walking along these roads. We reached a large ant wacky pallid white house, we stopped. Damien took the first step towards the house, then I.

He knocked on the door after looking around to see if anyone was watching. And old wrinkly man opened the door.

"Ah Damien the Dark Lord told me I should be expecting you anytime soon. Come in, come in." He smirked at us. He was an old follower of Lord Voldemorts, and everyone called him Rusty Flinch.

"Come 'round here to the fire. Just wait 'till the signal is fired, we need to be sure that none of _them _is watching."

When he said them, he meant the Ministry, the Auror's; doing this could cost our life, going to Azkaban, never coming out. I shuddered at the thought of even being there. We waited a few more minutes when a small _pop _sounded.

"Come, hurry; leave!" He almost shouted at us both.

Damien made me go first, I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and shouted out "The Dark Lord", I stepped into the fire and felt a dizzy sensation as I traveled along the fireplaces. There was a sudden stop.

"Draco...it's been such a long time." A hiss whispered behind me.

I turned around and looked directly into the eye of my master. I bowed to him, to show him my faith and loyalty. I stood up straight again and heard steps coming behind me. It was Damian. I shuddered. Every time I saw him, or thought of him, I remembered my father...

"I told you Draco, I give no mercy, and you are supposed to be faithful to me...ALWAYS! You shall suffer letting me down. You were like my own son and you let me down!" Voldemort roared in my face, I was terrified of him. I trembled but looked at him straight in the eye. His words echoing in my head.

I saw a beam of red light coming towards me as a screeched in pain.

...

As the days slowly went by, nothing new. All the same, I started organizing my trunk to leave for Hogwarts. My homework was done, I had read most of the books I bought for my 6th year, and I was ready to once again go back to the magical world.

September the first. I woke up and it took me quite a while to get up considering that it took me hours to fall asleep last night. Once I managed to get off my bed and into the shower, I feel more relaxed about going back. I hadn't talked to either Ron or Harry since I saw them at Diagon Alley.

I packed my trunk into the back of my father's car and swept Crookshanks off the floor and held her closely to my chest as I walked to the kitchen to grab a piece of bread and went out to pack my trunk into my father's car. I leaned against the car's door and waited silently eating my piece of bread until my parents came out of the house. I saw them come out and my father locked the house's door and my mother walked down the front steps and to the car. She gave me a warm hug followed by a kiss, and then she sat in the front seat of the car.

Once my father concluded, he went into the car and started the engine, by this point I was already inside with my seat belt locked. The ride to Kings Cross was oddly quiet, the only sound heard was the every-now-and-then coughs my fathers would do to try and start a conversation. But I tried to resist as I sat quietly in the back seat.

It was always hard for me to say good-bye but I was determined that I wasn't going to cry a tear when I said good-bye them. We had been in the car for 20 minutes when I started desperately to look at my watch. 10:30.

"Ugh! Dad, we're going to be late!" I complained to him as he started speeding up in the high-way.

"I'm sorry hunny, but I can't do anything about it. I'm going as fast as the speed limit allows me. You are to always follow orders."

I rolled his eyes when he said this; I had turned out to be like him. No rule breaking, always studying, always! But after spending five years with Harry and the Weasley's I had learned to loosen up, just a little bit.

Ten minutes later we arrived at King's Cross, my heart started skipping as I saw my fellow Gryffindor friends enter the station. My father parked his car and I stepped outside first. I looked around, sun shinning in my face. My mother came around my and put her arm on my shoulder. I tried to pull away but my dad came towards me and lifted me up in a hug.

"Darling, I'll miss you."

"Dad...you're not letting me breathe!" I chocked out.

"Oh; sorry." He said loosening up a bit. I smiled weekly.

"Oh dear!" My mother sobbed putting both her hands up to her mouth. "My little girl is all grown up."

"Mother!" I whimpered. "This is the sixth time I leave to Hogwarts and you always say the same thing!"

"I'm going to miss you so much!" she cried, ignoring my comment. She got closer to me and pulled me into a great and big hug.

_Oh great. Now I'm going to start crying! _My tears started flowing down my cheek and I whipped them away quickly before anyone saw me crying. After pulling away from my parents, the three of us walked to the entrance of the Hogwarts express 9 ¾.

I said good-bye to my parents and stepped right in front of the wall that led me to the train. I took a deep breathe after looking around to see if anyone was watching me. I closed my eyes and started to run towards the wall. I opened my eyes and I was now once again going back to my favorite place in the entire world; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I smiled to myself and went up to the train to place my trunk at the bottom of the train. I stood on my tip-toes to see if I saw either Harry or Ron and after looking around everywhere, I gave up and went inside the train, settling myself at the back of the train in the same compartment as always.

...

The rest of my vacation was the same, but now I was at Kings Cross station Platform 9 3/4 . I was finally going back to being myself again. No more boredom. Torturing Potty, Weasel and Mudblood. Laughed to myself and spotted my two cronies, which were bigger than usual today. I walked towards them and made them settle my trunk in the train and then we headed off inside the train to wait for the first years to come inside.

After waiting a few minutes we saw no first year. They must have been settled in their compartments already, but to our luck, we found Potter and Weasley and without the mudblood Granger. I smirked and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow me.

"Potter, Wealey. Such a nice surprise."

"Stuff it Malfoy." Weasley said. I could tell he was getting fairly annoyed.

"Oh, poor ickle Weasley-kins going to hurt me? We don't you go over to your fat mum and cry. Your pathetic tears will get all over my robes!"

"Malfoy, I advise you to stay away or you'll get hurt." Potter yelled at me.

I laughed.

"Potter, you'll want to watch it. Won't want to faint and start hearing your mum again won't you?"

I was enjoying this very much. It had always been my greatest hobby to torture them. Especially to make Granger cry, the time I had done that. I smirked again.  
  
"Malfoy, shut up if you don't want the same ending as your father." Potter snapped at me.  
  
And once again they mentioned him._ Him._ The person I trembled every time I thought of him. And when he was alive my knees would get week when I saw him. I started sweating and I could tell my voice was going to get nervous.  
  
"Shut up Potter. You know _nothing, _besides," I smiled again thinking of my reply. "You should shut up because your none-worthy parents both died. Probably trying to get away from you! Can't even keep yourself on a broom-"I couldn't continue speaking Weasley had thrown himself on me and was pounding me with his fists.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" It was a woman's voice.  
  
Immediately, Weasley got off of me and stood up straight, Potter was holding him by his shirt.  
  
"Hermione! What? Now you're taking his side?!"  
  
"Ron, you're _prefect_ you're not supposed to be doing things like that! You have to set a good example. A _first_ came and told me what was going on! For heavens sake!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing! Come on!" She walked up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him away as Potter laughed at Weasley. The he looked at me; he gave me a quick smirk and walked away.

...

"Ronald Weasley! How could you do such a thing! You're supposed to set a good example. Beside, you were just lowering down to Malfoy's level. I thought you weren't that thick!" I said very matter-of-factly.

"Hermione! What else was I supposed to do? He was being such and arse!" I could tell he was very annoyed with me.

I ignored him and kept walking to the compartment prominently but silent. My attention was elsewhere. I was too overwhelmed that I had once again become Prefect. Just one more step closer to become Head Girl, my number one priority at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

We reached the same compartment as always. At the very back of the train where no one could bother us. I entered first and sat by the window and stared out at the empty pitiful sky. There was no sun out and it looked as if it was about to rain. I chuckled to myself imagining the first years having to cross the lake with Hagrid during a storm. I wiped that thought of my head and looked towards Harry and Ron.

"I still can't believe you Hermione. How could you not be agreeing with me? I'm tired and I'm not taking any Malfoy talk this year about my mum." Ron screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's right Hermione." Harry whispered passively trying to be on his side but not making me feel bad.

Once again Harry was on Ron's side. He should now be able to see what is wrong and what isn't.

"Fine. Do whatever you want then! I have more important things to do than to be arguing with you both, for example, I have a reunion with the _Prefects_.

I turned around and stomped out of the compartment getting strange looks from students that had heard my loud footsteps along the hallway. I walked all the way to the compartment where the Prefects meeting was to be held; by the time I was there I was already relaxed and I was ready to discuss this year.

...

After the little quarrel I had the Potty and Weasel, I had walked to my compartment and had to listen to Crabbe and Goyle converse about the pathetic summer they had until Pansy came and we entertained ourselves for a few minutes until I had to leave for the dreary Prefect meeting.

I dreadfully left Pansy alone and walked away towards the front of the train where the meetings were held. When I opened to compartment door, there she was. Sitting alone, the one and only little miss perfect tag-along Hermione Granger. I snickered after rubbing my hands mischievously together and giving out a sigh of enjoyment.

"Well we meet again Granger."

She winced as se saw me.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm not in the mood for your utter obnoxiousness."

I gave out a soothing, relaxed chuckle, which made her get tense and stiffen.

"What is it mudblood? You afraid of me? You think I'll hurt you?" I was slowly getting closer to her. By this time she had pulled out her wand and was standing up stiff looking at me helpless.

"Watch it Malfoy, I-I'll hurt you!"

I laughed harder.

"Sure." I wiped a strand of hair that was in my face. Hate had now surrounded me. I had sworn that I would make the trio suffer; I knew that _she _knew everything that Potter knew. I had now distractedly moved towards her. By the seems of her face, she looked terrified.

"Listen Granger, I swear that this year you'll change. For worst. You will suffer like you never did before. I know that you're hiding something so stop being that idiot know-it-all and face the facts, no one cares about you.

I could tell that those words were echoing in her head, repeating it. I got closer to her and placed my hand around her neck, she gasped for breath. I was ready to choke her to death. Just then the compartment door slid open and the head girl walked in. I quickly released my hand from her reach and started backing slowly away. I smirked at her and she shivered with fear.

...

I slid down into my seat. Tears were slipping down my face. I was trembling. I felt so helpless and vulnerable. Everything around me had just gotten black. Never in my life had I been threatened. And the time came. My body felt weak and feeble. I couldn't tell anyone about this. Tears were falling harder onto my rosy cheeks, the head girl was already gone and she had taken no notice on my. Someone entered the compartment. It was Ron. I quickly wiped my tears away and stood up giving him a fake, week smile.

"Hullo Ron."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked cautiously trying not to sound too concerned.

"N-n-nothing Ron. I-I'm going to the loo."

I rushed out of there, with Ron giving me a look of concern and apprehension. Now more tears were falling out.

I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in there. Why was my life so difficult for me? I had a strange feeling that it was on purpose. So I could learn a lesson. I tried to control my tears and wiped them away from my eyes and cheeks. I wet my face with water and dried it. I opened the door and looked around to see if anyone I wouldn't like to see was there. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I walked out and headed towards the meeting. It had already started so I quickly walked in and took a seat by Ron. He winked at me and I smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed. I nodded and returned to the meeting.

After the meeting was concluded, Ron and I walked back to our compartment. When we stepped in, we were both surprised to see a group of first years crowded around Harry, asking him for autographs and asking him questions about how he had once defeated Voldemort. I could tell that Harry was feeling a bit uncomfortable by being surrounded by them. But I just laughed and took a seat next to him, starring at his pleading eyes. And just when he thought nothing could get worse, the compartment door slid open and in came the Creevey brothers.

"Harry, Harry! Look over here!" Colin Creevey yelled at him. When Harry looked a shot of flash came out from and antique, old-fashioned muggle camera. "Hiya Harry!"

"Uh, hullo Colin, hi Dennis."

The group of first years turned around at once and looked at them. They all gave the Creevey's an enthusiastic, keen and fervent wave. Harry rolled his eyes and looked nervously and everyone. Ron chuckled and sat across from me and gave Harry a sorry-mate-I-can't-do-anything look.

I bit my lip and laughed at the whole situation until the compartment door opened and when I looked at who had come in my body felt as if everything went cold. I curled up closer to Harry and looked down at my feet.

...

I looked unswervingly into the eyes of Granger. But I just smirked at her and continued onto what I was doing there.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Weasley asked with an abrupt jump towards me. I saw Granger give him a composed look and he relaxed as he noticed what she was trying to say.

"Ah Potter," I spat, ignoring Weasley's comment. "Just couldn't resist yourself, huh? Famous Potty once again with the attention. Can't even go to Hogwarts without getting attention."

"You jealous Malfoy?" Potter asked me.

I stayed calm, looking directly into his eye. Not paying interest to the first years that were surrounding the compartment.

"Why would I be jealous of you, a cry baby? Ha! Never! I'd rather be jealous of a green pig than you scar head!"

"Malfoy, why don't you get a life seeming that you don't have one since you're always following us?"

This time it was the mudblood that spoke. I was rather surprised that after I had threatened her earlier she would be afraid of me. But instead she looked at me and showed no fear at all.

My lips twirled and I was ready to shut her matter-of-fact tone for once and for all, until that idiot boy Neville Longbottom stepped into the room and announced that we were almost arriving.

"Hiya Harry, hi Ron, hullo Hermione!" Longbottom pronounced. The captain said we're almost there. Just telling you all to go and change."

His head turned to my side and saw my eyeing him. He jumped a mile and slowly backed away frightened.

"Longbottom, that brainless pig."

...

My temper was starting to grow worse. I just couldn't handle Malfoy anymore. Always meddling with us and making my life impossible. I had to one way or the other stop that for sure. I had no plan. But sooner or later I would come up with something and his idiot smirk would wipe of his face definitely.

He gave us a narrow eyed before he turned around and started leaving.

"C'mon Crabbe, Goyle. This unworthy air is infecting my blood." Malfoy said taking one last look at us before he walked away.

"Uh! I can't stand him!" I yelled out once I was sure he was out of reach.

"And we do? Guys, I've been through a lot lately and I'm not fussing about Malfoy. We have more important things to think about, for example about how exactly I'm going to stop Voldemort." Harry said showing not a least of concern of what I was feeling about Malfoy. Hatred. More than ever before.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry; I just can't control my emotions. I'm so fed up."

"I can understand but come on Hermione, you're smarter than this. Ignore him!"

I nodded and sat back down next to Harry before I remembered that I had to change into my school clothes. So I jumped off the seat and out of the compartment.

A/N: Please Review! I need to know what you guys think! Thank you!


	5. Untold Secrets

**A/N:** -grins- Thank you both for the reviews...Awww! They were really nice! I'm happy with myself now! –winks- At the Bottom there will be personal replies...Yep...Oh yeah, on this chapter everything will begin to change..ok?Ok!

**Chapter Three- Untold Secrets...**

Once I had finished dressing I walked back to where Harry and Ron where. The rest of the train ride was peaceful. Even once we had walked out towards the carriages I didn't see him. I shrugged and made my way through the congested crowd and stood on my tip-toes over the head of hundreds of students trying to make their way to look for our dear friend Hagrid.

"There! There's Hagrid!" Harry shouted at us over the clamor.

"Where? I don't see him!" Ron yelled. It was fairly odd not to be able to see Hagrid; he was so large that anyone could see him within a mile. But in this case there was an excuse.

The sky was dark and it was starting to rain pretty hard. His voice wasn't heard between the echo of students and thunder. Once all three of us had spotted him, we made our way through the multitude and towards him.

"Firs' years this way!" He bellowed.

"Hiya Hagrid!" Ron yelled once we got closer to him.

"Well, 'ello you three! How you been?"

All three of us nodded knowing that it would be impossible for him to hear us.

"Well tha's just fantastic! See you folks up at the Castle. 'Ave to get these youngsters through this storm. Must be off."

We waved at him, turned around and walked towards the carriages driven by threstrals, invisible horse-like creatures.

Once I had left Potty's compartment I had felt a pain on my right arm. I held it tightly with my left hand and tried to ignore it.

_Right now is not the time for this. How bloody hell am I supposed to get there?_

I painfully walked back to where Pansy was and I saw her clutching her arm just as I was.

"Draco, how are we going to get there?" She hissed with her attractive voice.

I walked up to her and held my arm around her comfortably and she let out a sigh of relief and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Where have you been all this time?" she asked me.

I snickered.

"Making Potter, Weasley and Mudbloods life agony."

She smirked and we held are lips closely together the rest of the train ride.

As the train came to a halt, Pansy and I alienated ourselves and went our separate ways. I joined Crabbe and Goyle and we stepped off the train and onto the Hogsmaede Train Station before anyone had gotten off.

The rain was increasing, and the pain on my right arm was already starting to fade. I was now feeling guilty for not attending the gathering, but it hadn't been the first time, and it wasn't my fault. I glanced over to my left and I saw Hogwarts filthy mudblood lover half-giant Gamekeeper, Hagrid. He was a monster. Huge and ugly. Those were the basic words to describe him. He was standing there under the rain waiting for the first years to come out of the train and he would take them to Hogwarts by boat.

The three of us passed his side ignoring his existence and then, walked over to the carriages that would take us to Hogwarts and entered them. The carriage took off immediately and I we stayed there in utter silence until we reached Hogwarts.

"I'm starving!" Goyle yelled out massaging his stomach after listening to his stomach rumble. "When's the feast starting?"

"Shut up Goyle!" I snapped at him.

We were starting to enter the castle; I looked around the Entrance Hall, same as always. No changes. The three of us stood there in the Entrance Halls for a few minutes until the Hall started filling up with people. Once we had found remaining Slytherins we walked with them towards the Great Hall determined to win this year's House Cup. The good way or the bad.

We reached the marvelous castle and I looked at it as if waiting for magical happenings to just wander over to me. We stepped off the carriage and entered. In the distance I saw a group of repulsive Slytherins and I spotted Malfoy. My heart gave a terrified jump as he looked over to where we were and as he came walked towards us.

Once he got closer to me, he stopped. I tried to turn away and go a different direction but Ron had just held my arm tightly and pulled me closer and closer to where he was.

"Ron!" I whispered trying not to drive attention to myself. "Let me go!" I hissed.

"Hermione c'mon...I'm starving!" he said ignoring my remark.

Once I was side-by-side of Malfoy, Ron let me go, leaving a red bruise on my right arm. I gave him a look of despair and he just chuckled and ignored me. After that, I turned back, looking for my dearest friend Ginny Weasley, sister of Ron; but also giving me time to escape from Malfoy's reach. But he, of course, is not as stupid as he looks. He saw me and silently walked behind me and when we were all alone he turned me around and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"I didn't conclude speaking to you, you filth." He spat at me.

I could feel my heart starting to beat quickly.

"As if I had time." I stated very sure of myself.

"Listen." He said raining his voice and holding onto my am tighter. "Watch it this year; I have my eyes on you and the others too. Just make sure you do nothing stupid." He completed giving me a deadly look.

For the first time, I had no idea what Malfoy was talking about. I gave him a quizzical look and tried to organize my words together.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him, hardly any breath in me.

"Oh give it a rest mudblood. I unlike you have a brain that I use."

"Of course you do." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard you!" He hissed.

All I could feel on my arm was numbness. He was pressing my arm so hard that it ached but more than that, I felt as if tears should run down my face. Which they did.

"Oh Granger, stop being such a cry baby and if I find out you tell ANYONE about this conversation...you'll be dead. Hear me?"

I gulped and nodded softly wiping my teardrops from my face and watch him walk away into the Great Hall.

My tear drops slowly starting to dry. I was frightened. I raised my right hand to my mouth and silently stood there. I retraced my thoughts to when Malfoy had been right across from me. As I remembered I started crying again. Then sobbing. I slowly leaned my body back onto the wall and lowered down to the floor.

I sat there for minutes until I heard a deliberate pace coming my way, I ignored it and say there blankly.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" It belonged to a muffled male's voice. I looked up.

Ron was standing above me staring down at me with an expression on his face asking for an answer.

"N-n-nothing Ron." I said trying to forget about everything and wiping my last tear drops from my face. "I'm fine. I was just a little too overwhelmed."

"Hermione, you're bloody not fine!" he said raising his voice a little too much.

After these words he got closer to me and sat by my side. I was feeling uncomfortable, he was sitting quite close to me and I felt as if he was here for a different reason. I smile encouragingly, trying to show him that I was fine. He ignored me and moved a few inches closer to me. Now we were only inches apart, I could feel his breath which was just a tiny bit abrasive for me.

"Ron, could we-erm, go back to the Great Hall, I'm starving." I said trying to ignore the fact that he was staring directly into my eyes as if waiting for his answer to come out from there.

"NO! Wait!" He jumped at once he saw that I was starting to stand up. "You haven't told me what's wrong!"

"Nothing Ron. I am utterly splendid!" I reassured him.

Hey gave me a hesitant look but nodded understanding that I didn't want to talk about it. I stood up and quickly walk to the Great Hall wiping my last tear drops from my face and hoping that my eyes weren't red from all that I cried.

"Hey Hermione! Wait up!" Ron yelled after me.

I suddenly stopped and sighed heavily rolling my eyes. I turned around and gave him a sweet smile.

"Sorry..." I whispered.

I gave me his charming grin and jogged up to me and then- he did that outmost awkward thing he had ever done: he wrapped his arms around me comfortably and gave me the most sweetest grin I had ever seen him give me. I just fixed my gaze on him remotely astonished and dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked giving me a natural shrug and then he burst out laughing. I continued staring at him astounded.

"Erm- Ron, are you feeling alright?" I asked unaware of what he was trying to do.

After I left Granger I went to the Great Hall and gracefully took my seat without dragging too much attention to myself as I sat down.

"Hey Draco." Pansy whispered in my ear after taking a seat next to her. "Where were you?" She asked me.

I smirked at her. "I'll explain later." I said getting closer to her, letting my mouth wander around her neck and ears. She giggled and I felt her place her hand on my thigh and she shifted it up and down, closer and closer to my "part". This was not a place for this. But later that night I was sure we would finish with this.

"Pansy," I whispered. "Not now. Later!" I said looking around noticing plenty of stares from unknown Slytherins and from other houses. She shrieked excitedly and placed my arm around her waist leaning my hand against the other side of her seat.

"Oh yshu foo var zick!" Goyle said with his mouth full of pumpkin pie.

I raised my eye-brow and stared transfixed at him.

"You know you two are absolutely disgusting!" I said.

"Ugh!" was all Pansy could say when she saw them stuffing their mouths with anything and everything within their reach.

Right now I was doing nothing. Pansy had gone over to a friend and I was just sitting their recalling the events that had taken place during the summer.

"_Draco, I have just been informed, a new person shall enter Hogwarts on the fourth week of class and he shall be aware of any happenings that will go on during this year. Together you shall help me get rid of that FOOL of a mudblood lover Dumbledore!" A vicious voice roared in my face. Voldemort._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Father? Father? What was that?" Then I saw him lying on the floor. "FATHER! NOOO!"_

"_Draco, our Lord does not give mercy. NEVER socialize with a mudblood or muggle. It's the worse that a Death Eater could ever do."_

"_I swear I'll kill Potter." I muttered. _

Then, I woke back up. I realized that the people surrounding me were starting to get up and were making their way out the Hall. I looked around for my "friends" and followed them out the door and to the Slytherin Common Room. I walked silently through the hallways, while I listened to others converse my mind was elsewhere nevertheless. I had to do something. I couldn't let someone else finish them off, the people that had ruined my life. I gritted my teeth and shivered as we deepened into the castle.

"Harry, erm- I-I didn't want to mention this but....are-are you-"

We were in the Gryffindor Common Room, we had waited until everyone had gone off to sleep to go on with our conversation.

Harry smiled at me and made a movement with his hand motioning for me to stop.

"I know what you're going to say Hermione. I'm fine...now don't worry about me. It was tough this summer without having Sirius, but Professor Lupin helped out a lot and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley helped me out too."

I gritted my teeth.

I nodded and changed the subject. "What about Malfoy's father. What do you know?"

Ron immediately looked up as he heard Malfoy's name.

"Hermione! I don't want to talk about that ferret!"

I giggled but Harry and I ignored him.

"Malfoy's fathers dead because Voldemort killed him..."

"I know, but what I don't know is why Voldemort would kill his most faithful Death Eater." I whispered.

Ron nodded motioning that he wanted to know too.

"Voldemort killed Malfoy...well, because he was trying to save us."

"Who do you mean in us?" I asked not very sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Trying to save you and me Hermione."

I was speechless. Was I listening correctly, or did Harry just tell me that Luscious Malfoy died...saving Harry and me? My throat was stuck and I found no words to fill in the soundless night in the Gryffindor Common Room. I tilted my head an inch and saw Ron in the same position as I was but instead his mouth was literally open and his eyes had widened. I was trying to search for the correct words but I remained silent...not saying anything at all, just repeating what I had just heard. _Trying to save you and me Hermione. _

"I...Uh...Are...what?" That was all I could say.

"Harry, are you bloody sure?" Ron asked still trying to adjust himself to the situation.

"Positive." He muttered.

I was still silent, opening and closing my mouth every now and then trying to find the right words. In other words, I was numb. I was looking into space...just wandering off. Until I heard a voice in my ear.

"HERMIONE! Er- are you ok?" Harry asked.

I shook my head slightly and looked towards Harry's and Ron's direction. They were both staring down at me.

"Uh-Yeah, I'm fine."

I weakly smiled and watched them stare at me.

"Are you positive?" Ron asked me with a note of concern in his voice.

"Yes, I am Ron!" I laughed.

"Okay..." he smiled. "Anyways Harry, how do you think they'll find out?"

I had no clue what they were talking about.

"Maybe they'll bug Hogwarts..." Harry replied silently.

"Harry, when _are _you going to read Hogwarts a History? No muggle artifacts are effective here at Hogwarts. They don't work here." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously!"

"There's no need Hermione...we have you!" Both Harry and Ron chuckled slightly and I rolled my eyes.

**A/N:**

**Sappjody:** Haha...I see you enjoy..Yeah, Later in the future I'll do another store. Right now..I'm full! Classes started today and I'm wrtting this fic, and L/J fic and my very own story on FictiongPress. Thanks for reading!

**Centaur219:** Wow...I feel so proud that I'm on your favs. List! LoL. –winks- I'm glad you like my style and everything..Yes, I'm really precise with what I writer, sometimes you'll see I'm trying to rush things because when I wrote this on the HP Message Boards I had planned to finish it in December, but now that I'm hardly getting on there I'll have more time to write it! Yay! LoL.. I'm sooo glad you like it! –feels proud-

Please review!!! Thanks!!! -Carla-


	6. Upside Down

**A/N: **Last chapter I am very sorry what happened with the confusion when I changes from Hermione's Perspective to Draco's...There was a biiig mistake, but ah well, all is better! –grins- LoL...This Chapter is a very very very important chapter for the story...this is where everything starts to change...yep...-grins- Enjoy!

****

**Chapter Four- Upside Down**

**((Draco's Point of View))**

After I had snogged a bit with Pansy, she had gone up to bed –almost floating-; I had stayed in the Common Room thinking up a way to finish off all mudbloods and mudblood lovers. Nothing came to mind. I gave up and went back to my room to find all my mates fast asleep snoring. I snickered and slipped into bed.

The next morning I woke up with a start. I had had an infuriating dream the night before...but the images didn't come back into mind. I could tell it was the future, or that it was happening that very moment. I gritted my teeth and after I did my necessities I waited at the bottom of the stairs until my girlfriend walked down to me and I pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. I ignored the mysteries stares that other students were giving me and continued walking into the Great Hall. Then I stopped...I remembered that today was the day that Dumbledore would announce the houses that would sleep in the Common Room. I shivered at the fact of even considering that Gryffindor and Slytherin would be in the same Common Room. No way...not over my dead body would I share a room with Weasley. _I'm too good for him. And Pansy's too good for Granger! _

It was time; Dumbledore stood before the chattering Hogwarts students and pointed his wands to his through. He said a word (most obviously it had been "sonorous") and immediately his voice roared upon the Great Hall. I took a quick glance over to Granger, Potter and Weasley and I saw the mudblood carefully push Weasley off her and motion him that Dumbledore was about to speak.

"Good morning students!" He said cheerfully with the regular sparkle in his eye. "I am indeed content in announcing that as tradition maintains the 6th year Prefects shall share a common room. This year, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shall share a common room and Slytherin and Gryffindor will share one!"

**((Hermione's Point of View))**

"What?!?" Both Ron and I pronounced a loud whisper.

Harry, Ron and I exchanged glances and stunned looked over at the Slytherin table and saw how both Malfoy and Parkinson were looking. The same way we were. Disgusted. Petrified. Absolutely appalled.

"I can't believe this!" I said after Dumbledore had ordered us to meet him after breakfast so he could give us the passwords and the location. "We have to spend and entire year with..._them._" I shuddered. I wasn't nervous because sharing a common room with them, I could handle. I was nervous because of the threat Malfoy had given me.

My thoughts were driven elsewhere. This was happening way too much to me lately. It needed to stop. It was then I heard a shuffle of feet walking past me, I realized that the students were already preparing themselves to go to their first period. I grabbed the schedule that was lying on my plate, my book bag and rushed off to the front of the Great Hall to meet with Dumbledore.

"Funny, perfect Granger late!" Malfoy laughed out as I rushed next to Ron. I gave Malfoy a menacing look and turned towards Ron.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

Ron chuckled.

"You seemed so concentrated and bloody amusing just staring at the empty air."

"I find that absolutely non-humorous." I muttered ignoring at his continues snorts of laughter.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, your Common Room is on the fourth floor, 5th corridor to the left. The password is Goblins." The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Prefects nodded and stood silently. "Slytherin and Gryffindor. It shall be a great challenge for you to mingle with each other, and it's precisely why I put you two together. Your Common Room is on the South Tower. Third door to the left. Your password is House elf. And I please require you to not let other students other than yourselves to enter your rooms unless it is necessary. You are excused."

As Ron and I turned around I notice Dumbledore give me an odd wink and a curling smile. Confused, I continued walking, making my way to Transfiguration.

Every now and then, I could sense that Ron would give me a quick glance sideways and try to hide his face into his books. I tried to contain my laughter and continued walking steadily through familiar soundless corridors of the Hogwarts Castle. Ron looked at me again and this time I just couldn't control my giggles. Every time he looked at me I could see it from the corner of my eyes and he looked like a desperate animal, between a duck and puppy. His eyes would get smaller, his face calmer and he had this expression of desire.

"Hermione, what has gotten into you?" He asked.

"N-n-nothing!" I said trying to control my fits of laughter. Ron stopped and looked at me awkwardly obviously thinking that I was crazy. By this point I had stopped walking and tears were running down my face. I bent down and held my stomach tightly with a large pain on my ribs from the laughter.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, what is going on here?"

I stood up straight and tried to look as normally as possible.

"May you please proceed to your class?"

I nodded trying not to show my smile that was curling up from my lips.

"Yes, professor."

Ron and I then waited until Professor McGonagall had continued walking and turned a corner when I burst out laughing again. This time knowing this was not the ideal way for a Prefect to act.

After straightening myself up, I continued my "journey" down the corridors making sure no student was outside of class and that Peeves the Poltergeist was not acting rude, boorish or vulgar. The rest of the way back was quiet and none of us spoke, I walked with my head high, nose in the air, shoulders back and making sure my Prefects badge was highly noticed. I opened the Charms classroom door and trying not to draw attention to myself slid into seat next to Harry and let Ron sit next to me.

**((Draco's Point of View))**

After leaving the Great Hall, I proceeded to my Transfiguration class grasping tightly onto Pansy's hand. Every now and then, she'd get closer to me and whisper things in my ear about erm- tonight... I'd just smirk and continue my way down the corridors and making sure that Peeves the Poltergeist was doing his best to infuriate any of the Hogwarts authorities. I opened the door to Professor McGonagall, lucky for us she wasn't there so we both freely took our seats and laid our book on the table.

"Draco hunny, are you sure we're allowed to go?"

Ugh! By this time I was already tired of her. I was sure I loved her...but no...this was too annoying. I rolled my eyes and looked down at her and gave her a quick smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure." I assured her kissing her cheek gently while she placed her left hand on my thigh. Comfortable.

The rest of the day couldn't be more wretched, after all the boring and pitiful classes, Pansy and I walked to the common room, for the first time. My first impression when I stepped in was a contemptible, but after spending a few minutes in there, my thoughts changed. I started getting accustomed to the colors and the "soundless" sound.

I placed my books in the bedroom that was lead by a long and dark staircase to the right of the Common Room. I entered the room and the first thing I noticed was the scandalous contrast between the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Towards the right of the room, everything was green and silver. I smirked and then I looked at the left of the room and gold and red surrounded that half of the room. I frowned and threw my books onto my bed. I turned around once again and traveled through the eerie cold feeling on the staircase. All of a sudden I was starting to have these awkward feeling I had never felt before. Loneliness. Love. Pain. I just wanted to stop. Make everything turn around and rebound upon my old life. My knees felt week and I could sense something in my head. I couldn't exactly tell what was going on. I knew that it was a sign. I leaned forward and let my body fall onto the stairs. I held my hands tightly on the floor. I gulped and slowly closed my eyes.

"_Kill her!" _

That was what I heard. His voice, the Dark Lord's voice. He was telling me to kill her. But whom?

"Draco. What is taking you so long?" Pansy's "singsong" voice was heard along the echoing staircase.

I stood right back up and smoothly walked down the stairs. And when I reached my destination, I rush of astonishment grew in me. I stood there petrified at was laying there in front of my eyes. My lips curled and I let me body drift me off the where Pansy was laying...half naked...

**((Hermione's Point of View))**

The rest of the day trialed on. Back to my normal self. Every second I could sense that Harry was not acting the way he used to be. With his courageous and impulsive attitude which was made him who he was. I could tell that something was bothering him. I knew what it was.

Ever since June, I hadn't wanted to bring up Sirius. I could tell Harry missed Sirius very much; he was like a father to him. And now well-he was gone. And now being back at Hogwarts made Harry sort of remember him...everything important belonging to the Potter's lives seemed to happen here- at Hogwarts...except-their death. I didn't really want to bring that subject up right now, so I shrugged and continued my day on as perfectly as possible trying to ignore the fact that I could feel someone watching me every time I was on the corridors.

That afternoon, just before nightfall, I walked out next to the lake. I sat down under the accustomed tree. I held my books tightly to my chest, every now and then wiping my hair away from my eyes. I took a seat and opened 'Hogwarts, A History'. It could have been the thousandth time I read it...but I could tell something was missing. During my first year at Hogwarts I remembered reading something important about Voldemort-something he did- here. After that I continued looking, in several copies at that...but nothing was found.

He had hidden something-I just couldn't put my finger to it now.

"Hermione?" I looked up.

"Oh, hullo Ron." I replied weakly smiling somewhat annoyed that he had interrupted my thoughts.

"Bloody, Hermione. _Again _reading 'Hogwarts, A History'?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Where's Harry?" I asked trying to quickly change subject, trying not to sound anxious. He wasn't supposed to be alone. With all that dissatisfaction he felt these days, he was capable of doing anything.

"I dunno..." Ron shrugged. "Playing chess with Dean."

"Peculiar." I added. Ron looked puzzled at me. I chuckled. "Funny you haven't joined them." I replied quickly. Ron was extremely good at Wizards chess. A totally barbaric game if you ask me, that game. But if both Ron and Harry liked it...I guess I'd have to accept it too.

"Nah. I just left them. I beat both Dean and Neville." I answered throwing his chest into the air obnoxiously.

I laughed.

**((Draco's Point of View))**

So there I was...my hand was caressing Pansy's skin. I was lying on top of her, making sure that I heard anyone coming close to the Common Room. Every now and then Pansy would let out a soft moan and continue wandering her mouth upon mine.

It was then I heard a muttered voice. Someone was coming. I jumped out of Pansy's arms and stood up straight. But too late.

"Ugh!" I heard a female voice. "What in the world are you thinking Malfoy?"

I turned around and Granger and Weasley were standing behind me.

"I do what I want Granger." I said smoothly. "I'm the king of my own decisions and if you don't want your boyfriend to suffer more than what he has to by just living with his mum then why don't you shut up!?!" I yelled trying to hide my smirk.

"She-is-not-my-girlfriend-" Weasley said his face reddening. "And if you say anything about my mum again you and your pig-faced girlfriend will get expelled from school when I tell Dumbledore what you two were doing!" Ron yelled into my face.

My face started sweating.

I turned around to see what Pansy's reaction at being called 'pig-faced' had been. Her eyes had widened and she had stood up...now fully dressed.

"Watch your mouth Weasel!" I yelled defending my girlfriend and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Why Malfoy? Afraid the truth will be told about your dear father?" Granger said smirking but with a tinge of fear in her eyes.

"Oh you are so in trouble Granger!" Pansy screamed pulling out her wand.

Pansy had pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at Granger. I knew this wasn't going anywhere good. But still, I had no idea why I did the next ting I did.

"Avada-" started Pansy. But she didn't conclude.

"Pansy! Stop!" I yelled pushing her wand away.

Pansy looked at me with a bewildered and appalled look.

"What are you doing Draco?" she hissed.

"Nothing-nothing...she's not worth your time!" I spat looking towards Granger with a revolted look on my face. "_Filthy little mudblood."_ I grabbed Pansy by the waist and pulled her out of the Common Room and towards the Entrance Hall for our rendezvous.

**((Hermione's Point of View))**

After they left I was left in absolute stun. My heart had started to beat quicker and I felt a lump in my stomach. My lips curled at the thought of him defending me! How dare he? How dare he be such a hypocrite and act that way? My teeth tightened and I tried not to make Ron realize how distressed I was. But he noticed.

"Hermione, are you ok?" He asked cautiously.

I looked at him absolutely astonished. Hadn't he seen what had happened?

"Merlin's beard Ron! Of course I'm not alright! Didn't you see Malfoy? That IDIOT! I can't stand him anymore!" I yelled into his. My blood was starting to rush through my whole body. I couldn't stand this anymore. I bumped into his shoulder before leaving off towards the left of the room where a large staircase lead to my bedroom.

I stormed into the room and vehemently threw myself onto the bed that was on the side that had the Gryffindor colors. Everything had happened so fast, I hadn't even had time to observe my new home for the year. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes trying to forget about what had happened tonight. I fell asleep had no knowledge whatsoever when Parkinson arrived that night. All I knew was that the next morning she wasn't there and her bed was made.

It remained secret to me what she had been doing. Where she was and when she came back, but all I knew was that she had been with Malfoy. How did I know? Ron told me. Nothing much had happened the next two weeks, in fact, it was absolutely dull! Malfoy had not threatened me again, thank god. During most of the day, I didn't even see him. Meanwhile; Ron and I were doing pretty good. Harry actually said he fancied me, but I just can't believe that...Ron and I are always fighting and sometimes we can't seem to stand each other. Although, lately we had formed a cliché. And it was very, lets say-comfortable, I wasn't sure but I was starting to like him. And even though I had the feeling that I was being left out –as always-, I still cared for him, for them. Until everything changed. My whole life was turned upside down, I had no idea what was going on in life anymore:

I walked down the stairs to the common room. It was dark and Malfoy was sitting on the couch; his legs were wide open and his hands were on the back of his head. He was looking quietly at the ceiling. I didn't mind, as long as he didn't bother me. As I passed by his side, he looked at me, with the same smirk and evil eyes. I dragged the nearest armchair to fire and started reading.

"Listen mudblood, you're not staying here for long." Malfoy said calmly and very sure of himself.

"If I'm infecting your air why don't you leave, because I'm not leaving anytime soon." I snapped back at him.

"Granger, I am a Malfoy...my name is Draco Malfoy. Do you know what that means?"

I stared blankly at him.

"A Malfoy gets what he wants, does what he wants and there is no way to stop a Malfoy." He smirked "But this once, I'll leave you."

He stood up and gave me an evil smile.

"See you mudblood..."

I sighed. _That idiot Ferret._

**((Draco's Point of View))**

I stood up and gave her an evil smile. When I reached my room all I started thinking of was my revenge on the trio.

_Such a waste of a girl, a smart witch, too bad she's a mudblood; if she were pureblood she'd work out her intelligence better. That Potter probably told her all about my father, I bet she knows about ho they're planning on killed the Dark Lord. I need revenge on him. Wait! That's it....I'll make Granger explode, be on my side and tell me all about Potter's little plans. She's so gullible; she'll believe anything I say!_

So there it was, I had planned Granger's destruction of personality, but this was where I made a mistake.

**A/N: **

**Centaur219: **I forgot to mention that yes; I Hill read your fics! I forgot to tell you that...I'll start this weekend because I've had lots of work lately! But no worries, I will read them!

–grins-

**Graphophobic: **I'm glad you like my writing style...Hmmm; do I have a different writing style then most people? Because I often hear that they "like my style" Lol...Yeah, I didn't know I didn't accept Anon Reviewers...lol, now I they can review! Thanks for telling me!

**Skye133: **Yep, and you should wait and see what else comes out! A lot of surprises...you'll see! LoL...

**Ashley48506: **How did you know what I was gonna do? Was it the summery...LoL... because in the first chapters nothing about Draco trying to turn Hermione bad is shown...until _this _chapter...LoL....Hmmm, I can't wait until next chapter!!!!!LoL...


	7. Tag Along Mudblood

**A/N: **Thank you all very, very much for the reviews. I would respond to each and everyone or say something but I'm kind of in a rush. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. This Chapter is very important because Hermione starts changing now. I hope you enjoy and once again, thank you all for the reviews!!!

**Chapter Five- Tag-Along Mudblood**

**((Draco's Point of View))**

The next day I had finished talking to McGonagall, we had a meeting the following night, she had asked me to tell Granger about it also.

As I stepped into that disgustfully perfect Common Room, I saw her once again reading. _How strange...Not!_

"Granger, we have a meeting tomorrow night at 8:00. You better not be late, wait, why would you be late? What other thing would you be doing besides reading....you have no friends anyways...do you?" I laughed casually starting to make my way to the staircase that led to my dormitory.

She stared angrily at me.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered.

"I have more friends than you think...who do you have?" Stopping and looking at her with a bit of curiosity.

"Harry and Ron."

I snorted.

"What?!?" She shrieked at me.

"Nothing well, it's just that I'd prefer not having friends than being a tag-along."

"I am _not _a tag-along!"

"Granger, I thought you were smarter!"

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Haven't you ever felt...left out? That Potter and Weasel have something to talk about, maybe quidditch or Hogsmeade? And you're just the tag-along that helps them with their homework?"

I laughed at her.

"Th-that's not true! I'm always with them!"

"Whatever you say mudblood, but don't you realize what they're doing? Just using you...but oh well, you're problem..."

"What do you care Malfoy?" she yelled at me.

"I don't. Just thought you should use your brain once in a while."

I left her and walked up to my room to get ready for diner. As I walked upstairs her eyes followed me. I smiled; my plan was already in process.

...

**((Hermione's Point of View))**

That Malfoy! What was he planning? Just then, Ron stepped into the common room.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Ron," I'll show that Malfoy. "Do you want to hang out tonight with Harry. Like old times?"

Ron gave me a strange stare.

"Oh-uh, sorry, before dinner, Harry and I are going to play quidditch and afterwards, we're playing Wizards chess with Dean, Seamus and Neville."

I felt a great lump in my stomach. Malfoy was right.

"Oh, ok..." My voice trailed on.

I stared at my feet, I felt horrible.

Ron walked into this dormitory and came back out with his broom. When he left I closed my eyes. He was right.

I walked up to Malfoy's dormitory, I gave a small knock, and there was no answer. I let my hand drop to the handle. It was unlocked. I slowly and calmly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

...

**((Draco's Point of view))**

I turned around.

"What are you doing here Granger? Weasley just left."

"I-I know, I wanted to talk to you."

"Ugh! I don't have time for this, my time is precious I cannot waste it on speaking to such a filth."

"You're right, I'm just a tag-along." She said ignoring my comment.

I gave her an evil smile. Ha! This was absolutely remarkable.

"I hate to say it, but I told you...I was right, you were wrong. Funny..." I smirked.

"I did not come here for you to be all smug about it! I-I want...your help."

I laughed.

"And tell me Granger, why would I help a weak, vulnerable, powerless mudblood if I may ask. It's ridiculous!" I continued laughing.

I turned around and continued writing my letter to my mother.

"Granger, the perfect little mudblood wants my help!" It was hilarious; she was falling for a ridiculous game I was playing on her. She was landing right where I wanted her. In a few weeks, she'd be eating out of the palm of my hand!

"Why did I even bother coming here, I should have known, only idiots like you would be so-" She was already starting to turn around when I interrupted her.

"Wait Granger, I'll help you. I have pity on you."

I finished tying the letter to Devil, my owl, and followed Granger into the Common Room.

"You're right; I've always been idiot Granger that actually believed they were my friends. But really, they were just using me! I just helped them get good grades!" She said lowering her voice.

"Can't blame you, only mudbloods would be so thick." I said casually, placing my arms behind my neck.

"I think that's getting pretty lame, Malfoy Ferret!" She said putting emphasis on the word Ferret.

"Oh well I think it's getting pretty lame saying Ferret don't you think mudblood?"

There. She shut up.

"Anyways...they're always having all sorts of fun, and I'm just studying...or helping them study! I was the one that helped Harry have all those wonderful ideas for fighting against Vol-Voldemort." She stuttered when saying his name. My heart beat faster as she mentioned him. I tried to clam down and put and end to this part of the conversation.

"When I was five years old, my father told me that evil is to have power. Haven't you ever wanted to have that power to a lot of people have here?"

She nodded.

"It isn't bad being evil; it's just a way to be. Everyone's afraid of you and you have control over most things and most importantly, you have power! Wouldn't you like to get revenge on Potty and Weasel for they've been doing to you for the past 5 years?"

"Now that I think of it...I'd love to." She said...smirking...

I smiled evilly at her. Perfect.

"I need your help Malfoy."

I hesitated.

"Fine. Whatever." I stood up. "But that doesn't mean we're friends, I'm not about to make peace with a pathetic little mudblood." I said looking disgusted.

...

**((Hermione's Point of View))**

After he left, I walked out into the corridor and slowly made my way down to the Great Hall. Oh, this was going to be a very different year. I could tell, I was starting to feel it and it was just so overwhelming, how I was going to do something that for several months I had felt. I was going to finally get revenge on them. But tonight, I couldn't be too obvious, I was going to act almost the same way as always...but different. I reached the Great Hall and walked over to the same place we always sat. Ron and Harry were already there.

"Hullo Hermione." Ron said cheerfully.

I looked up at him.

"Hullo Ron, Harry." I said plainly.

Harry had a book in his hand, he was reading it, trying to scribble something down on a piece of parchment and eat at the same time.

"Hemonechanyushelpuswishourhomeworsh?" Ron said, his mouth full, I couldn't understand him a bit.

"Pardon?" I responded raising an eyebrow.

"Can you help us with our homework?" Harry and Ron repeated at the same time.

I looked at them. "No." I replied bluntly.

Harry and Ron stared at me astonished.

"B-b-but why? You always help us!" Ron bellowed his ears turning red.

I glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy watching me closely, he winked and smirked and went back to eating.

"Precisely, I have much more important things to do. Resides, you should start doing your own homework for a change."


	8. Changing for worse

Chapter Six-Changing for worse

**((Hermione's Point of View))**

I finished eating and ignored them while they stared at me the whole time. I stood up when I was done; I slowly walked back to the common Room. I waited for the others to arrive from dinner. First entered Ron, he looked at me and then when up to his dormitory. Then, Malfoy came in. He smirked at me and followed Ron upstairs. A few minutes later, Ron stormed out of his dormitory and sat down at a nearby table. I closed my eyes and remembered what Harry had told me:

"_Malfoy's fathers dead because Voldemort killed him..."_

"_I know, but what I don't know id what Voldemort would kill his most faithful Death Eater." I whispered._

_Ron nodded motioning that he wanted to know too._

"_Voldemort killed Malfoy...well, because he was trying to save us."_

"_Who do you mean in us?" I asked not very sure I wanted to know the answer._

"_Trying to save you and me Hermione." _

My thoughts were dragged onto the first day of coming back to Hogwarts.

"_Listen." He said raising his voice and holding onto my am tighter. "Watch it this year; I have my eyes on you and that other too. Just make sure you do nothing stupid." _

"_I-I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him, hardly any breath in me. _

"_Oh give it a rest mudblood. I unlike you have a brain that I use."_

I opened my eyes. Malfoy was sitting across from me, reading a letter. 'Should I tell him? No I better not'. I sighed and tried to ignore the fact that Malfoy was sitting there. It would be very exasperating for me if Ron were to find out about know that Malfoy and I were, let's say-on better terms than before. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the couch. It was then when I felt something land on lap. I opened my eyes. It was a piece of paper.

I opened it, and I saw in a very non-fancy hand writing:

_Meet me tonight at 12:00 a.m. down here in the Common Room. _

I didn't have to think about it twice to know that it had been Malfoy that had sent the note. I looked up and waited for him to look at him and give him a nod.

I stood up and went up to my room.

...

**((Draco's Point of View))**

I chuckled. She was right where I wanted her. Just a few more steps and I would have her eating out of the palm of my hand. I went back to my room and that disgusting mudblood lover was there. He stared at me, I stared back. I ignored him and "prepared myself for sleep".

As Weasley crossed by my bed, he touched it. That was it! I didn't want his filth all over me.

"Get off it Weasley, I don't want your disgusting blood to get all over me!"

"I'm a pureblood you dolt!"

"You're a mudblood lover, that's what you are!"

He laughed at me.

"Your dear old father was a mudblood lover also didn't you know?"

"What are you talking about Weasel?" I looked at him sideways, trying to make him get to the point. My temperament was starting to rise.

"Your dad died saving Harry and Hermione!"

"Why don't you shut it Weasley? Saying things like that'll cost you more than you can manage! Wouldn't want that to happen, you'll have to sell your fat mum!" Weasley had the urge to jump on me. I could tell. But he controlled himself.

"Afraid of me are you? No Potty here to save you now, is there?"

"No!" He yelled his ears turning red. "You're not worth my time."

"Right." I muttered. "You meant I'm too good for you." He turned around again and shot me an evil look. I chuckled. I walked back down the steps to the Common Room and waited silently for Granger to come down. With Weasley's words venturing my mind.

Just a few minutes later, I saw her...walking down the stairs gracefully. Shortly followed by Pansy. She turned around.

"And you? What are you doing here?" Granger spat.

"Listen mudblood, it's not as if I want to be here. I'm supposed to 'help' you..." Pansy smirked.

I smirked back.

Granger rolled her eyes and then looked at me.

"You didn't tell me she'd be here!" She whined.

"Shut it mudblood, you're to get help."

"Ugh-please, I'm not in the mood for this." She replied taking a seat on the long couch.

"First thing you have to do is stop any sort of communication you have with Potter and Weasley. That's the only way you'll manage to make them notice something is wrong with you. They'll stop talking to you and it'll be easier for you to do things without them interfering. "

"Fine." She replied shortly.

"And don't be such a know-it-all." Pansy exclaimed very imperatively.

Granger grit her teeth and looked back at me. Then she looked back at Pansy.

"Well Parkinson, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous!"

I stared at how Grange had been so quick in response and how Pansy had stood there with absolutely nothing to say. I tried to control my smirk and quickly wrapped my arm protectively around Pansy's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it hunny, she's not worth it." I whispered in her ear.

Pansy gave a furious glare at Granger before she turned around kissed me and walked back up to her room.

Granger had her hands on her hips and smirked at Pansy as she walked towards her dormitory.

"Listen Malfoy." She started drawing her attention over to me again. "I am not in the mood for getting lectured by a pureblood, muggle discriminator, arrogant and of course I can't forget: "an idiot", about how to be 'evil' as you say!" She stated giving a last huff and bumped into my arm as she crossed by my side very indifferently.

"She's impossible..." I muttered as I heard her faint grieving footsteps walk away into the darkness. I rolled my eyes and walked back into my dormitory.

Once I entered I gave Weasley's four-poster bed a kick signaling for him to stop giving out those random, loud snores he'd escape every now and then.

...

**((Hermione's Point of View))**

During the next couple of weeks, my life revolved on trying to avoid as much as possible Harry and Ron, but doing it as dissimulating as possible, trying not to let them realize what was going on. And trying not to let them catch on that Malfoy and I were reuniting ever night down in the Common Room so he could give me lessons on how to get revenge on them.

But all of that changed by the begging of October:

"Granger! Get up!"

I woke up startled. Pansy Parkinson was screaming at me from a distance trying to wake me up.

"It's Saturday you idiot!" I replied in the same tone of voice she had yelled at me.

"I'm not stupid you filthy mudblood!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it." I muttered making sure she didn't hear to me, I didn't want to cause more trouble.

"You didn't go to the prefects meeting last night! Us the prefects are supposed to go to Hogsmeade today to buy the articles for the Halloween feast."

"Ugh-it's the beginning of October for heaven's sake!" I started. "We have a whole month!"

"Well, why don't you go ask the old prune Dumbledore to change the date mudblood?" she asked matter-of-factly.

I sighed.

_Such an idiot _

I got up ad took a quick shower. I changed into Muggle clothes, my regular jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked to the Common Room. Ron was there. He looked up at me.

"Hey Hermione." He said looking back at his paper helplessly. "Could you please help me with my potions essay?" Ron said putting on his pleading look and looking back up again.

I bit my lower lip. He's so cute when he begs if I say so myself.

Just as I was going to charge over there and help him, I stopped. It was as if I heard Malfoy's voice in my head. 'Don't do it Granger!' I shook my head and tried to get his voice out my head.

_I must be going crazy._

"I'm sorry Ron, I have to eat breakfast, come back, and then we have to go to Hogsmeade." I replied remembering everything Malfoy had taught me that last few weeks.

"But Hermione..."

"I-I've got to go!"

I continued walking towards the Great Hall. Really, I wasn't hungry; I was just finding an excuse to not help Ron. But even though, I felt guilty. Very guilty in fact. I was opening the door to the Great Hall, when the Entrance door opened. I turned around and I saw the most gorgeous guy ever walk in. My jaw literally fell open, but I closed it at once I realized it was hanging. He was tall and strong. His skin was a tanned color, he had dark brown hair, almost black that fell on his face almost completely covering his eyes and he had the most beautiful hypnotizing blue-green eyes.

I stared uncontrollably at him. He walked towards me.

"Hullo, um...do you know where I could find Albus Dumbledore?"

"Oh, yes. He's in his office most likely at this hour. I could show you if you want?" I said trying to act as calmly but inside? Inside I was burning. I felt like melting on the spot. And for the first time I tried to make myself "look good". I shot him a charming smile and before I lead him all the way to Dumbledore's office.

When we were almost there, he finally introduced himself.

"I'm Zachariah Johnson by the way, but you can call me Zach."

"I'm Herm-"I started.

Dumbledore came.

"Ah, Mr. Johnson. Hullo."

I stayed there just watching him. He was so handsome. It was unbelievable how I could be feeling this way.

"Hermionehurrywe'regoingtobelate!" Ron had run all the way from the prefects Common Room to the Great Hall, followed me and Zach all the way to Dumbledore's office and now had grabbed my arm and pulled me through the corridors. As he dragged me, I turned my head and saw that Zach was looking at me. He smiled. My heart sank.

Ron pulled me all the way to the carriages. I still couldn't see the threstles, but I imagine that that was a good thing.

It took us 20 minutes to arrive at Hogsmeade. I and the Hufflepuff prefects wandered around the shops, buying anything that we considered "useful" for a Hogwarts Halloween Dinner. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuff went in one direction while the Ravenclaws and Slytherins went the other.

Everything was going normal and great. It gave me a chance to relax and escape for my hideous world, until of course...something had to happen.

As I was purchasing a humongous Pumpkin for the Great Hall doorway, someone wrapped their arms around my waist. Startled, I turned around and Ron was there. At first, I was flattered, how else would I be? No one had ever done such a thing to me, but I remembered Malfoy's shadowy face, I knew that I couldn't let Ron do this to me.


	9. Hermione's Revolt

A/N: Sorry It's been so long, but I didnt have time since I moved and all of that...It was all so very confusing... 

Chapter Seven- Hermione's revolt

((Hermione's POV))

He dragged me to a dark corner and wrapped his arms tighter against me. I tried to pull away.

"R-Ron, w-w-what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Can't you see it Hermione? We are meant to be, we should be together." He said with a slight grin on his face.

"I'm s-sorry Ron, No." I slipped away from his warmth.

"What?" He almost yelled out as if someone had just told him that his best friend had been stabbed with I knife. I shuddered.

"Ron! You're my best friend." _Not Really. _"I would never, ever do anything of this sort with-with you!"

"But I thought-."

"Well you thought wrong Ronald Weasley!"

I was quite annoyed by this point. Ugh! How could I go out with the person I want revenge on? I stomped out into the chilly morning and walked towards the carriages leave Ron to take the Pumpkin into Hogwarts.

((Draco's POV))

I had been keeping a close eye on Granger during the whole trip. I didn't want her to do anything stupid. It was then I saw her standing by the messy counter, Weasley wrapped his arms around her waist.

That's disgusting! She weakly let him take her into a corner; they had a sort conversation before she pulled away from him; after a calm discussion, she yelled something at him and marched off. Very good, she wants nothing to do with Weasley. I smirked and got onto the carriage.

I saw Granger get on the other carriage, followed by a bewildered looking Weasley. I held tightly Pansy's hand and smirked as my plan was working perfectly.

We reached Hogwarts castle and all eight of us walked in together. Just below the Entrance staircase I saw a friend on mine, Zach, ever since we were born we had been friends almost like brothers.

I walked over to him.

"Zach." I half grinned, half smirked.

"Hey Draco." He replied.

"Slytherin?" I asked.

"Of course, what did you think?" he laughed. "So, where were you?" he asked looking at the other prefects. I turned around and saw Granger stare dreamily. I chuckled.

"Prefects meeting." I replied shortly trying to end this part of the conversation and on to the other part. "Zack," I started cautiously. "would you do anything for me?" I ended.

He nodded. "Sure."

"See that girl, bushy hair?"

He looked at her.

"Yeah, met her this morning when I arrived, she took me to the old man Dumbledore."

"Well, you have to like her."

"What? Are you mad? She's a mudblood."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Yeah, yeah she is. Just do it. Tonight I'll explain everything."

"Okay. Just because you're asking me. I expect this has to do with your father?" He asked.

I nodded trying not to feel too bad for myself.

Then I smirked.

((Hermione's POV))

As I entered the castle, I saw Zach, he was just as handsome as before. Malfoy walked over to him, they shook hands and started talking, when Malfoy saw me staring incredibly at Zach, he turned around again and continued talking, then Zach looked at me, then he smiled! I flashed a smile back and Malfoy and Zach started walking towards the great hall. I too continued walking into the cheery great hall. Once I started walking my mind was elsewhere fully distracted; of course, until Ron interrupted my thoughts.

"But Hermione, why not?" He complained, trying to maintain his voice low.

"Shut up Ron!" I yelled as I crossed Zach's side. "Leave me alone! I said no! It won't work!"

Ron stared amazed at me.

"What?" I shrieked trying to find a place to sit at the Gryffindor table.

I finally found a seat and I was shortly followed by Ron and Harry who they each took a seat by me and stared bewildered as I ate my lunch.

**((Draco's POV))**

"I bet that was a Weasley." Zach told me.

I nodded as I made my way across from Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing their mouths with food.

"Oh hello Zach!" Pansy yelled out taking a seat next to me and grinning at Zach. She too had know Zach for a long time. But not longer than me.

"Hey Pansy." He replied dully looking around the Great Hall as I kissed Pansy on the lips assiduously.

Across the Great Hall I could see the mudblood flash a look of desire towards Zach. I laughed out loud, causing several first years close to me think I was mad.

"What is it?" Pansy asked me, very curiously, but of course with her annoyed voice.

"The- _mudblood_- likes-…Zach!" I said in between laughs.

Pansy's face obscured a disgusted, but a face that showed she was trying not to burst out laughing with repulsion, pity and above all enormous astonishment.

Zach of course was neither pleased nor amused by the fact that a perfect little mudblood had a "crush" on him. In fact it made him quite uncomfortable having to like her. Well, not "like" her, but…something like it…

"Oooh, that mudblood sure doesn't know what she's getting into." Pansy said still trying to contain her laughter.

"Could we please not talk about this?" Zach requested taking a bite of his food and turning over to a slim, blond unknown girl on his right.

Nothing else happened over lunch that day. I walked around Hogwarts with Zach…to "show him around". Took him to the Slytherin's Common Room and decided I'd tell him about my plan to Zach the following morning.


End file.
